1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for use in a fluid pressure device equipped with a body including a chamber into which a pressure fluid is introduced, as well as to a fixing method for fixing the cap in the interior of the chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a transport means for a workpiece or the like, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder, which forms one type of fluid pressure device, has been used. As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3795968, SMC Kabushiki Kaisha has proposed a fluid pressure cylinder, which is capable of transporting a workpiece mounted on a slide table, by reciprocally moving the slide table in a straight line along the cylinder main body. The aforementioned fluid pressure cylinder comprises a cylinder main body having a cylinder chamber therein to which a pressure fluid is supplied. A piston is accommodated in the cylinder chamber, the piston being displaceable along an axial direction upon supply of the pressure fluid. Further, a cover member having a sealing ring on an outer circumferential surface thereof is installed in an end portion of the cylinder chamber in order to seal the cylinder chamber, so that pressure fluid inside the cylinder chamber does not leak out to the exterior.